


Last Thought

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thought Leoben has before he dies is about Kara's strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: last thought

The last thought Leoben has before he dies is about Kara's strength. She seems to savor the resistance of his flesh, gently twisting the blade as it cuts through muscle and nerves. As his life leaks out onto the dusty carpet, all he can do is look at her hard beauty and admire the strength of her. Strength to continue to deny what is so obvious, to be willfully blind to the truth. As she pushes the knife in further, scraping against bone, she smiles, ferally. Leoben gasps for air and loves her more than ever.

The first thought Leoben has after he dies is about his pain. The pain is intense, more so each time he is resurrected. It feels like his body is being turned inside out slowly, every nerve exposed and scraped raw. It hurts so much that he wants to scream but he can't draw in enough air to give voice to his pain. He isn't a strong as she is and the agony bends him to its will. Behind his closed eyes, she smiles again, ferally. And still he loves her.

-fin-


End file.
